Got Her
by bankotsusango
Summary: Just a little gift fic for DarkAngel048.  Interfering friends and plots to get together.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.**

**Authors Note: Gift fic for DarkAngel048.**

**BTW: Remember Usagi is also called Serena.**

* * *

><p>It was now or never. He was going to ask the japanese, bubbly blonde, from Ravenclaw house out, one way or another. Her friends would not intervene this time. Those girls seemed to always be around, to pop out of nowhere just when he was able to get his courage up to ask out Usagi Tsukino.<p>

Every time he set out to even speak to her those friends of hers always showed up or would be around her trying to get her to go out with someone from any house but Slytherin. He understood why they would come between them; he was of Slytherin House and his father had/always will be a Death Eater for Lord Voldemort, everyone knew about that especially after Potter had gotten his father arrested at the Ministry. That would always serve as a barrier that helped her friends to keep them apart.

Even when Usagi would seek him out to talk; her friends would drag her away, literally. But recently they had actually started a conversation before the meddlers shown up and dragged them away from each other. Her friends had recruited his... he wasn't sure if he could call them friends, to help keep them away from each other. After that they had been trying to get him to see that she was not worthy of his notice and he had overheard her friends speaking to her about him. They had been telling her that he was not good enough for her, that he would get her killed or kill her himself.

It was semi-true. He was not good enough for a girl like her. Everything about her screamed and bragged goodness but maybe that was what he needed. Maybe that was why he was so determined to be with her. Her goodness would balance out his darkness. As the japanese referred to it as, Yin and Yang. She was Yin and he was Yang; Light and Dark. Perfect.

He had already concocted a plan to get together with Usagi. It was a Hogsmeade trip day and he had stood in the line with the rest of the students allowed to go. His plan was to let her friends think he was going and they would leave on the trip instead of stay behind with Usagi, who did not want to go but wanted to send a letter to her parents and then go to the Library. He had heard her friends talking with her and he knew exactly what her plans were going to be.

He could hear Professor McGonogall (sp) and Mr. Filch calling for the students leaving to leave. He followed the lines out and watched her friends the whole time. He saw they were watching him and then they stopped; they had gotten far enough away and let their guard drop and he turned tail and went back to the castle.

Quickly he scampered back into the castle and to the Library. He rounded a corner to go into the Library but ran smack into Usagi, knocking them both to the ground.

"Ow. Draco, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to Hogsmeade." she said, rubbing her backside as she stood.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. I wasn't going. I wanted to see you without our friends interfering." he said.

"I see. That was sneaky of you." she commented.

"It was either sneak or petrify them all and abscond you away." he said in all honesty.

"That would have been funny to watch." she said with a laugh.

He was silent then, just listening to her laugh. He liked her laugh. It was sweet and light. Not mocking and cruel as the ones he was surrounding with at home or in the dormitories. All he wanted was to listen to her laugh, listen to her speak.

"Draco, what did you want to talk about?" she asked, drawing him from his thoughts.

"Well, I have been wanting to ask you something for awhile now." he started and gulped a bit.

She cocked her head to the side and waited for him to continue. She could see that he was nervous and was looking around them, he was waiting to see if he was dreaming or something. Expecting someone to interfere with his inquiry. If he wasn't looking so nervous she would have thought him a bit ill.

"Yes, Draco?" she asked, leaning towards him rather close.

He couldn't help himself. She just leaned in so close to him and he was struggling to find the right words to ask her out wihout fumbling over his tongue and it happened. He just kissed her. She just had to lean in to him. It was a good thing for him but she may reject him now. She had made a surprised squeak but then had went lax and fell into his embrace. Maybe she won't reject him.

When he released her he closed his eyes, waiting on the slap that was sure to come from having her kiss stolen. But it never did. He opened his eyes and saw her touching her lips, smiling. She glanced up at him and her grin became bigger.

"Yes." she said and leaned in towards him again.

He was elated. Without even asking her to be his girlfriend he got her. All that was needed was a kiss. A simple emotion filled gesture of affection got him the girl. A gesture he was glad to repeat right then.


End file.
